the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert and Riley Tie the Knot
'''Robert and Riley Tie the Knot '''is the 26th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Viva Loud Vegas Synopsis: Set in the future, Robert and Riley get married after begging from Ricky and Roger. Meanwhile, Mandee and Jackie plan to sabotage the wedding. Character appearances: * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Ricky Miller * Roger Robinson * Mandee * Jackie * Lisa Loud * Hugh Lawson * Hugh Lawson Jr * Alicia Lawson * David Miller * Winston Milbourne Transcript: 30 years into the future, Robert and Riley were on their way to another date. Ricky and Roger stopped them. Ricky: Dads, instead of going on another date, why don't you two get married? Roger: Yeah! Alicia's parents are married. Ricky: So are Pentre's! Roger: And Ryan's...sorta! Robert: Okay. But suppose we do get married. Where would we? And how would we? Riley: Yeah. Most of the churches don't accept gay weddings... Ricky: We could do it in the park! Roger: Yep. Just us and a few of our closest friends. Robert: But how would we get it legalized? Roger: Ashley's dad used to be a minister. He'd be glad to officiate your wedding. Robert: Okay. We'll do it! Riley: How does next week work? Ricky: It works great. ~ ~ ~ The next week, Robert and Riley were in their tuxedos ready for their big wedding. Robert: I'm a little nervous. Are you a little nervous? Riley: Yeah. But this will be great. Robert: I know. Ricky and Roger came in and admired Robert and Riley's tuxedos. Ricky: Looking nice! Roger: Yeah. You'll do great. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, near the wedding, Mandee and Jackie notice it. Mandee: I don't believe it! Jackie: What? Mandee: They're actually getting married! Jackie: Who? Mandee pointed to the big rainbow tent. Mandee: Who do you think? Jackie: Ohhhhh! That's not good... Mandee: It isn't! And we'll do something about it! Jackie: I'm in. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Robert and Riley's wedding begins. Lisa, Hugh, Hugh Jr, Alicia, David, Ricky, and Roger are sitting in the front row. Winston's up as the minister. Winston: We are all here gathered here today to celebrate the love between these two men, Robert Miller and Riley Robinson. Robert and Riley walked down the aisle. Winston: Now do you, Riley Robinson accept Robert Miller to be your lawfully wedded husband? Riley: I do. Winston: Now do you, Robert Miller accept Riley Robinson to be your lawfully wedded husband? Robert: I do! Winston: Now is there anyone who feels that these two should not be wed? Mandee and Jackie came rushing in. Mandee: WE OBJECT! Jackie: YEAH! David rolled his eyes. David: Here we go again... Robert: What is it, Mandee and Jackie? Riley: Yeah. We're trying to get married. Mandee: You can't get married! Jackie: Yeah. Everyone knows a true marriage is between a bride and a groom. Not a groom and a groom! Mandee: Yeah! It's totally against nature! Roger got up. Roger: You know what's against nature? Mandee: What, little boy? Roger: YOU! You're against nature! Jackie: Oh. That's cute. A first grader spoke up to us. Ricky: He's not wrong. Our dads have told us stories about you and how you ALWAYS picked on them in high school. Well, I say... Enough is enough! Robert: That's our boys! Hugh Jr also spoke up. Hugh Jr: Now I get why my mother pranked you two. Because you're insensitive, lowly SCUM! Alicia: Yeah! You have no right to tear apart relationships like that. Mandee: Well, we can at least try. Mandee and Jackie charged to the platform. Ricky and Roger both tripped Mandee and Jackie. Ricky: Just give it up. Roger: YEAH! Hugh: I'll take them out. David: And I'll help. Hugh and David grabbed Mandee and Jackie and led them out, much to their kicking and screaming. Mandee: YOU CAN'T DO THIS! Hugh: Oh, but we already did. Lisa: My hero! She flew up to Hugh and gave him a big kiss as he blushed. Winston: Okay. With that over with... Robert and Riley, you may now kiss. Robert and Riley kissed. Everyone cheered. ~ ~ ~ During the afterparty, Robert and Riley were talking about how far they've come as a couple. Robert: And I remember it took me 3 years to really tell you how I feel about you. Riley: And if we haven't? We would never have become a couple! Robert: But I guess Mandee and Jackie still won't ever change. Riley: I know. They're 46 and they still act like bratty 16 year old girls! Robert: But at least we're together. Riley: Yeah! Robert and Riley kissed. Ricky and Roger watched with awe. Ricky: That's our dads! Roger: Yeah. They're really growing on me.Category:Episodes Category:Season 5